fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast
The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast is the second episode of The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride. Plot The Kids decide to go on Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, until the Eds tag along to ride with them too. Transcript Queue Ed: "I think I hit a pipe." Jonny: "Buzz, buzz, buzz off, Jonny! Buzz, buzz, buzz off Jonny! Buzz, buzzoow!" The Kids: (Laughing except Nazz and Jimmy) Nazz: "You shouldn't have dared Jonny to buzz off, Kevin." Rolf: "Ah, the artichoke thickens. Are those the better-check-your-wallet Ed-boys?" Kevin: "Where? Aw, great!" Sarah: "Who invited them?" Kevin: "The dorks came to ruin our game." Ed: "Are we having fun yet?" (Giggles) Eddy: "Oh, you'll have fun. Healing after I get through with----" Jonny: "Too bad! Plank was just aching to try a new ride! One time, Plank went on a rollercoaster 119 times in a row. I chucked biscuits after that! Didn't I, buddy? Why, Plank spent his whole allowance that day! A regular Rocketfeller!" Sarah: "I bet." Jonny: "How about this? Jonny and Plank's Penny Dance! A one, and and a two----" (Singing) "Pennies, pennies, I seek a penny, give me your pennies, I like the pennies----" Edd: "Um, Eddy, a tad eccentric, don't you think?" Jonny: (Continues singing) "Who's got a penny----" "Whoo-ee that smarts!" Rolf: "Why does Kevin taunt us so?" Jonny: "Maybe he's playing tiddlywinks!" Rolf: "The soil speaks to me! It tells me, Rolf!" Sarah: "Are you sure?" Rolf: "Foolish youth." Pre-show The Eds: (Seeing the monitors) "Cool!" (The monitor turns on showing Carl and Jimmy on the screen) Ed: "IT LIVES!" Sarah: "My brother, the idiot!" (Jimmy notices the viewers and greet them) Ed: "Hello! My name is Ed!" (Jimmy shows the viewers the universes of Rugrats, Hey Arnold! and SpongeBob) Edd: "Enterprising!" Jonny: "Far out!" TBA. Ride (The Eds and Kids go inside their rockets) Eddy: "All aboard the money train!" (The lady in the front of the ride before it starts tell the people are they ready) Jonny: "I'm ready to bust with excitement!" (The lady tells the people to put their rocket levels to flight level) Edd: "I don't have a good feeling about this!" (Carl starts the countdown) Eddy: "Oh yeah!" Edd: "3, 2, 1, ignition!" (Jimmy abandons the countdown and Jimmy, Carl and the riders get ready to ride) The Eds: "Cool!" Jimmy: "I feel queasy!" (Ooblar flies by Jimmy, Carl and the riders, as they start to follow him) Rolf: "Your garden is overgrown, and your cucumbers are soft!" (Jimmy warns the riders to look out for the Slime Tower and ride down) The Eds: (Screaming as they ride down to Arnold's neighborhood) (Jimmy, Carl and the riders ride through Arnold's neighborhood) Nazz: "Look, guys!" Jimmy: "Runaway rug!" Sarah: "Look out!" Rolf: "Shacklaham!" Jonny: "Look, Plank!" (The riders are about to go inside the Rugrats soundstage) Edd: "Oh, dear!" (The riders are inside the Rugrats universe) Eddy: "Whoa!" Jonny: "We've been pickled, Plank! (Giggles) (Jimmy, Carl and the riders go inside the Pickles' House) Jimmy: "Whoa!" Ed: "Cool!" Kevin: "Whoa!" (The riders are out the Rugrats and about to go inside The Fairly OddParents soundstage) The Eds, Sarah and Nazz: (Screaming because they think they're not gonna make it) Jimmy: "Everyone stay calm! Don't panic!" (Jimmy, Carl and the riders are inside the Fairly OddParents universe) Kevin: "Snoresville!" (Jimmy asks Cosmo and Wanda to help, but Cosmo turns Ooblar to Elvis Presley) Sarah: "Wowzers!" Kevin: "Awesome!" Rolf: "Rolf is amused!" (Cosmo turns Carl's hair to bacon) Eddy: (Laughing at Carl's bacon hair) Jonny: "Far out!" (Jimmy, Carl and the riders continue riding around Fairy World, with Ooblar as Elvis Presley following them) Ed: "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" (Jimmy, Carl and the riders are sent to the Yolkians) Nazz: (Screaming) Kevin: "Whoa!" Category:Fan Fiction